


Second Chances

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Turning the corner, she saw a guy standing outside of the diner with his back to her and he fit the description Brooke had given her: tall, dark haired, and wearing jeans with a black leather jacket. Taking a deep breath, Haley tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi, I'm Haley.” The smile she wore faded when the guy turned around and she saw just who it was. Just her luck to be seeing him tonight. “Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for **Zara** ([livinglifebeyondyourdreams](http://livinglifebeyondyourdreams.tumblr.com)) as per the following prompt. I'm sorry it's not the M rating you asked for. For some reason, I couldn't seem to write anything too explicit this time around.
> 
> _**Naley in college. Set up on a blind date and have their first kiss** _
> 
> * * *

Walking down the street, Haley James felt a nervous anticipation roll through her as she approached the diner where she was supposed to be meeting her blind date. She didn't usually go in for blind dates but her roommate had been insistent about putting herself out there and enjoying the college experience instead of spending every Friday night with her nose buried in her books. 

Turning the corner, she saw a guy standing outside of the diner with his back to her and he fit the description Brooke had given her: tall, dark haired, and wearing jeans with a black leather jacket. Taking a deep breath, Haley tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi, I'm Haley.” The smile she wore faded when the guy turned around and she saw just who it was. Just her luck to be seeing him tonight. “Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Nathan Scott smirked at the pretty blonde standing in front of him. “Is that so? Who did you think I was?”

“It's none of your business.”

“Could it be you thought I was your blind date?”

Her mouth dropped open. “How did you know about that?”

He chuckled softly. “I guess Brooke really did keep you in the dark about who she was setting you up with, huh?”

It took a few moments for his words to sink in and as soon as they did she started to shake her head. “No, she wouldn't.”

“You sure about that?” Leaning into her, he continued, “I've known Brooke since high school and she was always stirring up shit.”

“But... s-she knows how much I hate you.”

Nathan's smirk disappeared. “You hate me?”

Haley bit into her bottom lip. “Okay, maybe hate is a little strong but you have to admit you've kind of been a jerk to me since we met.”

He recalled that day a few months ago. He'd been leaving the on campus coffee shop just as Haley had been entering and he'd spilled his iced tea all down her pale pink shirt. He could still feel the heat of her glare as he'd blatantly checked her out while her wet top clung to her ample cleavage. The older guys on the basketball team he was with had whooped and hollered and since he'd wanted to fit in with them he acted like a total ass to her when it had been the last thing he'd wanted to do. 

He'd wanted to apologize to her but, unfortunately for him, whenever he saw her he seemed to always have one of the guys with him and as soon as they saw her they'd catcall her. It wasn't like him to feel intimated but he wanted to fit in and so he didn't tell them to shut the fuck up. 

“I know,” he said, “and I'm really sorry. Believe me, you don't know how sorry I am.”

Toying with the gold ring she wore on her pinkie finger, Haley wasn't sure what to make of him. He sounded sincere but for all she knew he could still be playing her. “I'm going to go home and kill Brooke,” she said, starting to turn away.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Nathan reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her leaving. “Don't go... please.”

“Why would Brooke do something like this? I just d—”

“Because I asked her to!” he blurted out. “Every time I wanted to talk to you... to apologize for being such a dick... there was always someone around and yeah, I know, I should've acted like an actual adult and not given a shit about anyone else but it's hard joining an established team and trying to fit in. In high school I was king of the court but here... I feel like I'm at the bottom of the pile.”

Haley watched him run a hand through his hair, mussing it up slightly, and she smiled shyly. “I've seen you play a few times and you looked pretty good out there.”

“Only pretty good?” he teased. 

Ducking her head, she looked up at him from under her lashes. “You really asked Brooke to set up a date with me?”

Nathan nodded. “Yes,” he stated. “And no, this isn't a prank or a game or whatever else you're thinking. I wanted an opportunity to apologize and to spend some time alone with you. Is that okay?”

She gave him a small nod. “I guess. So, what did you have in mind?”

“To be honest, I didn't think you'd still be here.” He flashed her a half-smile. “I figured you'd spot me and disappear before I saw you.”

Haley didn't say anything. Deep down, she knew he was right. She couldn't help feeling he might still be up to something but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Well, uh... how about we go inside,” she said, gesturing to the diner, “and have some coffee and take it from there.”

“That sounds good.” Opening the door to the diner, he allowed her to enter first before following her to a corner booth and taking a seat opposite her. 

Giving him a mock-glare, she said, “Just don't go spilling any more drinks on me.”

He laughed, shaking his head. Suddenly, he felt like a weight had lifted from his chest.

 

* * * * *

 

“So, I had fun tonight,” Haley told him, her fingers brushing his as they walked side-by-side towards her dorm. 

“Me, too.” Taking her hand in his, he smiled down at her. “Can we do it again sometime?”

“Uh... okay,” she said, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

Seeing her building come into view, he swallowed thickly and suddenly stopped walking. 

“Nathan? Is something wrong?”

Lowering his head, he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her lips. 

“You shouldn't have done that,” she whispered after he'd drawn back from her. 

“I wanted to,” he replied. 

“Yeah...” A split-second later, she practically launched herself into his arms and captured his mouth, kissing him hotly. The moment he parted his lips, she slipped her tongue inside to tangle wetly with his own and the way he moaned made her body tingle. 

“Haley...” He rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. 

“You'd better not be playing me, Nathan.”

He cupped her face between his palms. “I'm not, I promise. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you,” he confessed.”

“You don't have to say that,” she said, her fingertips grazing the nape of his neck. 

“It's the truth.” Smirking, he added, “You looked so hot all riled up.”

Haley swatted his shoulder as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Don't you have practice?” 

“You know my schedule, huh?”

“God, you're terrible. Brooke has cheer practice on Saturday mornings so I just figured...”

“I'm just messing. I've got practice first thing and then I'm free for the rest of the day. I thought we could hang out... maybe go and see a movie or something.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she had to study but the hopeful look on his face changed her mind. “Sure, I'd like that.”

Tucking an errant blonde curl behind her ear, Nathan kissed her again before lacing their fingers together and leading her towards her building. “Yeah, me too.”

_Fin_


End file.
